Una proposición indecente
by nocturnia19
Summary: -¡¿que quieres hacer que!- Sabia que no debía habérselo propuesto, no se como me atreví a pensarlo siquiera.Es normal que reaccionara así al fin y al cabo tu mejor amigo no te pide todos los días que te acuestes con él. TWO-SHOOT/LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

-¡¿que quieres hacer que?!- sus ojos se abrieron hasta los imposible y su voz sonó en mi oreja como un maldito relámpago.

-¡Mierda Bella!, me vas partir el tímpano, baja la voz y no te alteres tanto-

-¡¿Qué no me altere, pero tu eres imbécil?!-

-¡Shhhh!, que no grites, ya es bastante vergonzoso decirte esto a ti no hace falta que se entere tu padre- murmure con los dientes apretados, al parecer mi expresión apaciguó los berridos de mi amiga, ya que se calló y se dedico a taladrarme con fieramente con la mirada.

Sabia que no debía habérselo propuesto, no se como me atreví a pensarlo siquiera.

Es normal que reaccionara así al fin y al cabo tu mejor amigo no te pide todos los días que te acuestes con él.

-vamos Bells, deja de mirarme así, solo era una proposición-

-indecente- murmuro mirándome a través de su largo y desordenado flequillo.

-de acuerdo era algo indecente pero una simple propuesta después de todo-

el silencio se hizo de nuevo, al contrario de lo que pudiera aparecer no estaba avergonzado, tenia la suficiente confianza con esa chica como para pedirle este favor, es mas, era la única a la que habría recurrido, aun así no podía evitar sentirme un poco incomodo ante su rechazo tan inminente. Suspire con profundidad y enrede ambas manos en mi pelo con impaciencia.

-¿Por qué?- su voz serena rompió el silencio por fin.

-¿Por que, no? No es para tanto solo una sugerencia- Bella cogio aire ante mi despreocupada respuesta y tras tres segundos contestó.

-Mira Jake aunque quisiera, que no es el caso – enfatizo demasiado en sus palabras- no podría hacerlo, eres…Jacob, mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano,¡nos conocemos desde hace años!-

-Pues mejor me lo pones, con quien mejor que contigo que tengo tanta confianza-

-¡No!, las cosas no funcionan así, por dios yo no le voy preguntando a todos mis amigos si quieren acostarse conmigo, ¿si una amiga te lo pidiera lo harías?-

No hizo falta que le contestase, mi sonrisa lo hizo por mi.

-vale esta bien no he dicho nada, sois todos iguales maldita sea- refunfuñó poniéndose de pie – además ¿a ti no te gustaba Leah? Me has estado dando el coñazo durante meses con esa …niñata-

alce una ceja, al menos no la había llamado zorra como la ultima vez, estaba claro que Leah no era santo de su devoción

- …que si tiene las tetas como balones de futbol, que si su culo es perfecto, que si-

-no tiene las tetas como balones de futbol, son mas como…pomelos- interrumpí, mala opción, se giro sobre sus talones para lanzarme un bolígrafo a la cabeza.

-Joder Bella, eso duele- me queje sobandome la zona del impacto.

-Pues deja de comportarte como un imbécil, si tan buena está pídele a ella que se acueste contigo y no a mi-

Carraspeé un poco antes de seguir hablando, esto iba a ser complicado.

-veras…- su mirada inquisitoria me traspasó mientras esperaba la bomba que iba a soltarle- es por eso precisamente por lo que te lo he pedido a ti antes- sus finas cejas se alzaron ante el desconcierto.

Más valía ser delicado al explicarle mis motivos, no quería recibir su furia en mi cara de nuevo.

-Hace un par de días, Leah se me insinúo un poco, bueno un mucho. La chica no se anda con rodeos y dejo caer con sutileza femenina que yo le interesaba para algo más que para verme babear tras ella. A decir verdad solo capte tres palabras de su discursito, _casa, sola _y _nosotros_. Entonces imagínate, mi autoestima subió a las nubes, jamás pensé que de todos los tíos a los que pudiera tener querría follar conmigo-

-Jake, aplícate el mismo método que tu basta damisela y ve al grano por favor, no me hacen falta detalles sobre el ego masculino- alce los ojos y toma aire antes de culminar mi explicación.

-El caso es que…nunca antes me he acostado con nadie y quería practicar un poco antes de "la gran noche" para no parecer un pringado, ya sabes, y pensé que quizás tu me podrías ayudar en eso-

no era un secreto para Bella que yo era virgen, había besado a chicas incluso las había manoseado un poco pero nunca llegue tan lejos. En cambio Bella si tenia un poco mas de experiencia que yo en ese terreno, había salido con Newton unos meses que al parecer fueron productivos, pero todo se acabo cuando el desgraciado la engaño con otra. Disfrute como un enano partiéndole la nariz… a mi Bells no la dañaba nadie.

-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto ¿acaso tengo pinta de rata de laboratorio para que experimentes conmigo?-

-no- suspire y me acerque a ella cauteloso, sabia que pedirle eso a una chica podía hacer que se sintiera humillada. La abrace con cuidado, y cuando vi que no oponía resistencia apreté mi agarre.

-Nunca haría el amor con una rata- bromeé provocándola, lo que surtió efecto, deshizo el agarre y me golpeo el hombro fuertemente mientras murmuraba insultos sin descanso.

-Venga Bells, no te enfades, solo bromeaba para quitarle hierro al asunto. Se que esto puede resultarte raro, incluso despreciable pero te lo pido como un favor, yo siempre he estado ahí cuando lo has necesitado-

-No me hagas chantaje emocional Jacob, o te daré una paliza- sonreí ante su amenaza.

-Salvarías mi vida social-

-No-

-Recuerda que puse en su lugar a Mike cuando…-

-No te pedí que lo hicieras, y ¡no! No voy a acostarme contigo-

-Seré tu esclavo un mes-

-No-

-Un año-

-¡Que no!- suspiré, joder, que cabezota era. Deambule un poco mas por la habitación, ya casi me había dado por vencido cuando mi última esperanza apareció milagrosamente.

-Te arreglaré una cita con Cullen-

-N… ¿Cullen?- sonreí con estupida anticipación a mi victoria, Edward Cullen era el hijo del medico mas exitoso del pueblo, un niño rico con porte de muñeco Ken por el que todas las tías suspiraban en este maldito lugar, y no era un secreto que Bella suspiraba desde hacia años por ese amor platónico. Solía venir al taller de papa para los arreglos de su volvo. No me resultaría muy difícil hacer de celestina.

-Por lo que se está soltero y es bastante vulnerable a las bellezas morenas-

-No me hagas la pelota Jacob-

-No lo hago- realmente no lo hacía Bella era una chica preciosa e interesante, con un buen cuerpo que se empeñaba en ocultar con ropas anchas. Las mujeres y sus complejos, jamás las entendería.

-Vamos, solo es un polvo, sin compromisos, sin repercusiones, nos lo pasaremos bien. Salimos beneficiados los dos; yo aprendo todo lo que necesito saber y tu cenas "y quizás tomas el postre" con el soltero de oro del pueblo-

ya estaba sucumbiendo a mi ultimo ruego casi estaba a punto arrodillarme para implorarle cuando mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco y sopeso durante un segundo sus opciones, escruté su perfil esperando ansioso.

-Oh, mierda, esta bien lo haré- el jubilo se apodero de mi haciéndome soltar una carcajada de alegría, automáticamente le di un abrazo de oso dejándola casi sin respiración, por lo que afloje la presa y le agradecí con la mirada el enorme favor que me iba a hacer.

-Vale, vale, ya esta bien de agradecimientos, terminemos con esto de una vez-

-Esta bien- comencé a quitarme la camiseta apresuradamente ante su mirada confusa.

-Para el carro vaquero, no seas tan desesperado. Lo primero- paro de hablar mientras miraba su reloj y contaba los segundos cuando la voz de Charlie se alzo desde el piso de abajo-

_-Adiós Bella, Adiós Jacob. tened cuidado y no os portéis mal_-

-Adiós– gritamos ambos mientras Bella negaba ante lo paradójico de la situación, cuando la puerta principal sonó siguió hablando automáticamente

-Lo segundo, antes de _entrar en acción_- dibujo las comillas en el aire- tienes que saber unas cuantas cosas básicas para hacer disfrutar a una mujer en la cama, cosa que los hombres no parecéis tener muy en cuenta. Si vamos a hacer esto vamos a hacerlo bien-

Me agarro las manos y me guió hasta la cama invitándome a que me sentara junto a ella y le prestara atención.

-Jacob Black, voy a enseñarte a hacerle el amor a una mujer, -

Asentí enérgicamente sorprendido ante su cambio de actitud, para bien claro esta, me dedique a escucharla atentamente.

-empecemos; cuando llegue el momento de "_eso_" comienza a besarla suavemente en los labios, no te lances como un loco a otras partes de su anatomía, nos hacéis sentir como una fulana a la que no quieren besar en la boca. Y Jacob, te aseguro que un buen beso puede poner a una mujer como una moto- asentí levemente, por lo menos en besar tenia bastante experiencia.

-Bien, en esa fase es cuando empezareis a tocaros como degenerados, y recuerda, siempre con suavidad, una caricia vale mucho mas que un apretón, no le palpes los pechos como si estuvieras eligiendo melones en un supermercado-

reí levemente ante su cara de indignación, seguramente ella ya lo habría experimentado.

-Ahora os tendréis que quitar la ropa, por lo que más quieras no seas torpe o perderás todo el picante de la situación ,aprende a sacar un jersey por la cabeza sin que se quede enganchado ni asfixies a la chica. El sostén es algo mas complejo, si no sabes desabrocharlo pídele a ella que lo haga, te ahorraras un poco de humillación-

-¿Podemos practicar eso?- dije casi sin pensar, emocionado por el momento. Bella me lanzo una mirada de advertencia que entendí como un "_ahora no_"

-Sigamos. Ya estas viendo los pechos "oh que maravilla" son suculentos ¿verdad?- asentí torpemente haciéndome una imagen mental de los suyos

- ¿quieres probarlos?- volví a asentir mas desesperado- ¡pues te jodes y esperas!, las mujeres somos algo mas que tetas y culo, hay muchísimas zonas sensibles que nos ponen cachondas, explóralas con detenimiento. Bueno, una vez hecha esa tarea que confío en que harás bien , ahora si puedes probar ese preciado manjar para tantos hombres – se señalo sus pechos a la vez que hablaba- no muerdas los pezones como un caníbal ¿ te gustaría que te mordiesen un huevo?- negué aterrorizado al pensar en el solo ataque de los dientes en mis testículos- entonces no los maltrates como si estuvieras inflando un flotador, puedes dar caricias suaves con los dientes y la lengua y eso nos hace estremecer hasta lo imposible-

El solo imaginármelo me estaba pasando factura, las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse mas caldeadas, Bella hablaba con un seguridad acojonante mientras yo me sentía un poco cohibido y para colmo mi miembro estaba empezando a despertar de su letargo.

-¿Me sigues bien, o te has perdido?- pregunto mirándome atenta.

-Bien, bien, continúa por favor- aproveche mi explicación para agarrar un cojín disimuladamente y situarlo sobre mí cada vez más evidente excitación.

-genial, ahora le toca desvestirse al hombre, solo te daré un consejito, quítate los calcetines antes de quedar solo en ropa interior, es un poco ridículo y antierótico veros así-

-Bella no soy tan bruto, esas cosas no hace falta que me las digas, ¿puedes pasar ya a algo mas instructivo?-

-Esta bien, esta bien- alzo las manos en señal de rendición- solo son detalles para que no la cagues pero iremos al grano si es lo que quieres.

-Normalmente te explicaría simplemente el coito tradicional, pero como se supone que para ella eres un "_tipo experimentado_" querrá algo mas de ti, me estoy refiriendo al sexo oral- mi corazón golpeo fuertemente nervioso- y el sexo oral no se reduce a una simple mamada Jake, nosotras tenemos también órgano sexual ¿lo pillas?- afirme intentando parecer sereno- entonces estupendo, si ella va a…bueno a cantarle a tu micrófono tienes que tener en cuenta tres cosas. Una, nunca la obligues a hacerlo a menos que ella quiera. Dos, ¡ni se te ocurra empujarle la cabeza por dios! Parecéis querer taladrarnos la nuca, es una sensación irritante y tres, esta terminantemente prohibido que te corras en su boca sin su permiso, es vergonzoso y humillante, y si a la chica por casualidad le gusta hacerlo, avísale-

-en cuanto a ella- sonrío tenuemente- si sabes complacerla en ese terreno te puedo asegurar que tienes el cielo ganado. No lo hagas como un gato bebiendo leche, no lo eres. Busca el punto C y luego el E y altérnalos con habilidad, tampoco es tan difícil-

-¿punto C y E? que coño es eso?, ¿no era el punto G?-

-Jacob, el punto G es demasiado difícil, muy pocas mujeres o hombres lo encuentran, no quieras ser un superdotado. Punto C, clítoris, punto E entrada-

-Captado-

-Genial, sigamos. Ahora entramos en la fase final del asunto, la penetración- trague en seco, con la lección anterior mi miembro ya estaba empezando a gritar, no quería imaginarme esto- ya estas en ese delicioso momento, no la cagues empezando rápido, quítate ese complejo de pájaro carpintero, no somos un tronco a taladrar, suavidad por favor, disfruta de la fricción, es demasiado impresionante como para malgastarla, después ya puedes aumentar el ritmo también disfrutamos las embestidas fuertes como ninguna, pero no todo el tiempo…queremos poder volver a caminar al día siguiente. Juega con la velocidad confío en que sabrás hacerlo-

La chica seguía hablando, lo que ella no sabia es que me estaba imaginando todas y cada una de las cosas que iba diciendo, y mi excitación podía notarse en la habitación entera. Ella seguía hablando y gesticulando despreocupadamente con las manos.

-Bella- la interrumpí ante su mirada confusa- la teoría esta muy bien, pero con lo que de verdad se aprende es con la practica- dije intentando no parecer desesperado, aunque en realidad lo estaba.

-Oh, bueno pensé que era necesario que supieras todo esto antes de…-

-Bells, no creo que para hacer el amor me haga falta apuntar instrucciones con lápiz y papel, te lo agradezco en serio y tus explicaciones me sirven mucho, pero tengo la sensación de que estas intentando atrasar _el momento_ cada vez mas-

Suspiro levemente dándose por vencida.

-esta bien, un trato es un trato- hice una pequeña mueca eso había sonado a obligación y yo no quería obligarla a nada. Dudaba entre levantarme y dejar todo este asunto o quedarme ahí como un idiota disfrutando mientras ella no lo hacia.

Opte por la primera y así guardaría un poco de dignidad, me levante con cuidado y recogí mi camiseta del suelo, esa que me había quitado desesperado al comienzo de todo esto.

-¿qu, que haces Jake?-

-Terminar con esto, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada, no puedo verte sufrir aunque sea con tu consentimiento-

-¿quien te ha dicho que vaya a sufrir?- la indignación en su voz me desconcertó un poco.

-Tus gestos Bella, la forma en que retrasas el momento, me hacen sentir miserable al haberte pedido este favor- ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No te vayas, no me vas a obligar a nada, quiero hacerlo… solo estoy un poco asustada porque eres tu con el que voy a acostarme, no un chico al que he conocido en una fiesta o un capullo como Mike. Tú eres más importante para mí. Quédate por favor, quiero ayudarte-

sonreí levemente y ella me abrazo con fuerza.

-Esta bien, pero si estas incomoda solo dímelo y no te obligare a seguir ¿vale?- Mi amiga alzo su cabeza para mirarme y asintió.

-De acuerdo-

Nos separamos con cuidado y nos miramos con una expresión de vergüenza absoluta en la cara. El silencio mas incomodo que he experimente en mi vida se instalo en la habitación y las palabras se nos esfumaron traicioneramente.

-¿empezamos?- Con toda su fuerza de voluntad mi amiga rompió el hielo.

Yo solo asentí y me acerque a ella cautelosamente, admirando el intenso rubor de sus mejillas tan habitual en mi amiga. Sonreí infundiéndole un poco de confianza y le retire cuidadosamente el flequillo a un lado, quería mirar esos bonitos ojos marrones, saber como reaccionaban ante mis actos. Acaricie su mejilla con los dedos y luego posicione mi mano en su nuca.

-¿qu, que haces?- pregunto un poco nerviosa

-Besarte Bella, ¿es que acaso quieres que te monte directamente como un animal?-

-¡No! Quero decir no – esta vez lo susurro- solo pensaba que íbamos a evitar preliminares y esas cosas- aparte mi mano de ella abatido.

-Tu misma has dicho que había que hacerlo bien, no voy a usarte como una muñeca hinchable Bells- ella asintió torpemente mientras su mirada seguía gacha.

Respire profundamente de nuevo y la abrace débilmente por la cintura mirándola a los ojos, comencé a acercarme lentamente abriendo mi boca un poco invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

Me correspondió y su aliento a menta impacto en mi boca justo antes de rozar mis labios con los suyos en una simple caricia que poco a poco se fue multiplicando haciéndonos humedecer lentamente ese beso. Sus manos se afianzaron a mi cuello recorriendo antes mi espalda haciéndome estremecer ante el contacto directo ya que no me había vuelto a poner mi camiseta, sonreí levemente dejándonos así coger aire.

Ella misma me ataco de nuevo, un poco mas pasional y decidida, al menos me estaba dejando claro que le había gustado, lo que me dio valor para meter mi lengua en su boca haciendo que a Bella se le escapa un pequeño ruidito parecido a un gruñido. Palpe con la punta de mi lengua la suya, incitándola a jugar y así lo hizo, pronto nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban como locas haciéndonos entrar en calor instantáneamente.

Tal y como ella me explico en un principio comencé a mover mis manos cuidadosamente mas allá de su delgada cintura, tantee su espalda por debajo de la camiseta y sus redondas caderas mientras mis labios se desplazaban mas a al sur y probaban la extensión de su cuello, el olor dulce y adictivo me penetraba la nariz mientras mis labios lo probaban hasta acercarse a su oído.

-¿he aprobado la primera lección?- susurre risueño mientras lamia suavemente su lóbulo haciéndola gemir esta vez audiblemente.

-Sabes que si- sentencio mientras volvía a estremecerse al sentir mis manos bajar por su baja espalda y seguir picaramente mas hacia el sur.

* * *

_hola! aqui subo una pequeña historia. Me expico:_

_este fic se va a componer solo de dos capitulos, es un Two-shot, no se si el proximo sera desde la perspectiva de Jake o de Bella, esta aun por ver ya que viene la parte mas "interesante" de la historia jajaja._

_aprovecho ahora para decir que no podre actualizar _**_inalcanzable_**_, hasta seguramente el 12 de febrero. si, tengo varios examenes, una epoca muy jodida que le vamos a hacer, y tengo que estudiar como una loca. aun asi cuando me harto escribo un poco como esta historia por ejemplo ;) me ayuda a desconectar un poco. _

_no digo mas que no me gusta ser pesada. espero que entendais la situacion ( culpad a la universidad ) jajajaja, espero poder traeros el final de este prontito. _

_espero vuestros reviews con ansias! necesito un poco de amor que estudiar amarga a cualquiera! un besazo enorme y nos leemos._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella Pov_

Era tan extraño que no tenia palabras para describirlo, jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a hacer esto con Jacob, he de admitir que fantaseé alguna que otra vez con él, pero siempre me terminaba golpeando yo misma la cabeza intentando olvidarlo. Estaba claro que era un simple encaprichamiento, una confusión de sentimientos típica entre dos mejores amigos, pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos y dicen que el roce hace el cariño, pero un cariño que había que cortar de inmediato si no quería sufrir innecesariamente.

Claro que esa idea se iba a la mierda en cuanto volvía a verlo, tan guapo y alto con esos músculos que dios sabe de donde los había sacado ¡un chico de diecisiete años no tiene ese cuerpo! ¿Que quería, matarme acaso? Las hormonas no ayudaban a olvidarlo desde luego.

Intentaba actuar como siempre cuando estaba en su presencia, controlar mis estupidos celos cuando me hablaba de otra chica, no quedarme mirándolo demasiado ¿y ahora me viene con esto? Demasiado irónico y traumatizante.

Me había costado muchísimo decirle que si, estaba segura de que si hacia el amor con el no podría volver a ser su amiga, pero no podía negarle nada a Jacob, simplemente era superior a mis fuerzas así que cedí y aquí estoy muriéndome en vida por culpa de sus besos.

_Genial Bella, así se hacen las cosas, piensa con tu entrepierna en vez de con la cabeza._

-¿he aprobado la primera lección?- susurro en mi oído con la voz mas sexy que había escuchado en mi puñetera vida para después estremecerme con su lengua y provocarme un vergonzoso gemido.

- sabes que si- susurre patéticamente por falta de aire. Engreído.

La vista se me nublo en cuanto sus manos acariciaron mi trasero por encima de la fina tela del pijama. Reí suavemente, siempre me habían hecho unas inexplicables cosquillas cada vez que me tocaban ahí, pero ahora estaba tan excitada que eran simples calambres de placer.

Presiono mi carne de nuevo con un punto salvaje que me volvió loca, no pude evitar desincrustar las manos de su cuello y tocar esos endemoniadamente bien formados abdominales, dios…podría rallarse queso ahí ...

_¡cállate Isabella, estas delirando!_ estaba empezando a pensar demasiado patéticamente, bueno directamente no pensaba.

Su respiración se entrecorto al sentir mis manos en su cuerpo, pero no hizo nada por apartarse al contrario apretó con fiereza mis caderas a las suyas y me beso en la boca con la misma maestría que antes o mas. Sentí su dura excitación rozando mi cuerpo, poniéndome a mil, esto era demasiado bueno, demasiado para mi bien.

Sus manos apretaron el filo de mi camiseta y se separo abruptamente pidiéndome permiso con los ojos para retirarla, nunca creí que fuera a ser tan caballeroso, por lo general no lo era.

Posé mis manos sobre las suyas y le ayude a quitármela con cuidado, intentando plasmar mis explicaciones anteriores. Me sentí un poco expuesta, no me gustaba enseñar mi figura , mi pecho no era muy voluminoso y mi piel era terriblemente blanca, seguramente no superaría en lo mas mínimo las expectativas de mi amigo, pero si quería practicar iba a tener que conformarse con lo que había.

Cuando busque su mirada esta estaba perdida en mi cuerpo descubierto mirando con atención, en ese momento la poca confianza que me quedaba se evaporó y me cubrí automáticamente con las manos. Su ceño se frunció y a duras penas deshizo mi propio agarre posando mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo entrelazando sus dedos con los míos mientras su boca volvía a mi piel, arrastrando con suavidad los labios sobre mi escote. En ese momento perdí el pudor, la vergüenza y la inseguridad, sus labios eran demasiado provocadores como para preocuparse por esas nimiedades ahora.

Jadeé pesadamente, su boca rozaba el límite de mi sujetador y mis bragas empezaban a inundarse.

-¿puedo?- pregunto mirándome a los ojos y señalando el sencillo sostén azul. Asentí firmemente y me di la vuelta para facilitarle el trabajo. Sus manos retiraron mi pelo a un lado, deslizo sus dedos por mi piel llegado al broche, esa trampa cruel y mortal para los hombres. Trasteo un poco con los ganchos y soltó alguna que otra risita nerviosa contagiándome a mí también.

-Creo que esta lección se me resiste profesora- mascullo resignado, suspire teatralmente.

-No le des a un hombre el trabajo de una mujer- sentencie mientras yo misma llevaba las manos a mi espalda y de un simple movimiento abría el cierre.

La presión en mis pechos desapareció y sus manos retiraron los tirantes haciendo caer la prenda al suelo, grandes y ardientes no tardaron en recorrer mi estomago hasta llegar a mis pequeños montes, acariciándolos con delicadeza, presionando lo justo y necesario para hacerme gemir, sus besos húmedos devoraban mi lateral de cuello expuesto.

Yo misma me gire para volver al manjar que era su boca, sus labios gruesos contra los míos eran deliciosos. Pronto me encargue de ir desabrochando sus vaqueros, estaba demasiado excitada como para controlar mi pulso así que deje que se los quitara el solo mientras yo hacia lo propio con mi espantoso pantalón de pijama quedando solo en mis muy húmedas bragas.

Me abrace el pecho de nuevo, esperando a que mi amigo terminara su faena, lo contemple atentamente mientras su espalda marcaba cada músculo al moverse, una vez semidesnudo se giro hacia mi y frunció su ceño.

-quieres dejar de taparte de una vez- gruño resentido- creo que son perfectas no me gusta que las tapes cada vez que me descuido- supongo que se refería a mis pechos.

-déjame, me siento mas segura así-

-Eres tonta Bella, no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte, eres preciosa, y no solo yo lo pienso te lo aseguro- me sorprendí un poco pero no le hice mucho caso, seguramente estaría intentando consolarme. Mi mirada se centro en sus calzoncillos o más bien calzonas.

-¿_Spiderman_?- pregunte con una ceja alzada intentando no reírme, el pareció notar mi observación y se sonrojo un poco, pero su orgullo volvió a ganar la batalla.

-Si, _Spiderman_, ¿que tiene de malo? Es cien por cien algodón y el dibujo es irrelevante si la tela es de calidad- no pude evitar echarme a reír ante su patética explicación, eran los calzoncillos mas antieróticos que había visto en mi vida.

-Jake, hazme un favor, cuando vayas a acostarte con una chica no te pongas eso- hizo un gesto de deshaire y me miro, pero una sonrisa tenue lo traicionaba.

-ya cállate y ven aquí, maldita – reí mientras me cogia en peso y me tiraba en la cama cayendo el justo encima.

-Jacob…me asfixias-

-Oh, lo siento- se apoyo sobre sus brazos que estaban a cada lado de mi cabeza dejándome respirar. Dios mío esto estaba siendo un desastre.

- ¿mejor?- asentí mientras nuestras miradas volvían a encontrarse. Dejamos que nuestras risas se calmaran y mi oxigeno volviera a mis venas, sus ojos me miraban como nunca lo habían hecho, aunque si soy sincera no supe identificar que sentimiento se ocultaba en ellos, así que lo deje pasar no quería ilusionarme pensando en que quizás fuera algo mas que una ojeada amistosa.

En cualquier caso volví a evadirme del mundo en cuanto sus labios regresaron a los míos, me besaba con una intensidad increíble, los lentos pero acertados movimientos de su lengua me derretían, aunque solo estaba empezando, como un experto bajo sus besos por mis zonas mas sensibles, cuello y clavícula, pero esta vez la timidez había abandonado su ser completamente y no reparo demasiado en colmar mis pechos de caricias húmedas, besaba, lamia y rozaba cuidadosamente mis pezones llenandome de sensaciones nuevas que no había experimentado con nadie antes. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo azabache acercándolo mas a mi piel si era posible, quería que Jacob me devorara entera, que me hiciera sentir como nunca.

Trabajó sin descanso en mi acalorado cuerpo, ya era hora de que mis articulaciones despertaran y mi sistema nervioso dejara de estar pasmado ante aquel gozo.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad gire obre mi espalda tomándolo por sorpresa, posicionándome sobre sus caderas, ninguno pudimos reprimir el fuerte gemido al notar rozarse nuestros sexos solo cubiertos por la ropa interior.

-mierda Bella, eso ha sido …-

-lo sé- conteste ante su incapacidad de definir la bendita fricción, volví a restregar mi intimidad con la suya y otro gemido mas salvaje broto de nuestras gargantas.

Sentía su dureza contra mí excitado centro mientras me agachaba y besaba su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez, que seguramente lo seria. Toque y bese sus músculos con desesperación, quería probar tanto y mi paciencia era tan poca que estaba al borde del colapso, incluso sus jadeos me excitaban mas si eso era humanamente posible, me llenaba de satisfacción el pensar que yo era la que lo estaba haciendo disfrutar y no cualquier otra chica.

Mi boca vagaba por su vientre y yo me devanaba los sesos pensando en si llegar o no un poco más lejos, ¿que pensaría de mí? Mis instintos me decían que lo hiciera, quería provocarle a Jake el placer mas intenso que pudiera ofrecerle, pero por otro lado mi consciencia me jugaba una mala pasada. El chico se retorcía desesperado a causa de mi trabajo inacabado, así que no vi venir como en un movimiento brusco volvió a dejarme bajo su cuerpo, ni lo supe ni me importo como lo hizo solo era consciente de sus manos quitando la ultima prenda que me quedaba, dejándome desnuda y vulnerable.

Me miro y sonrió mientras acariciaba mis muslos interiores y poco a poco agachaba su cabeza. el corazón palpito demasiado deprisa por un momento. Iba a hacerlo…

-Jake-

-¿Bella?- contesto a modo de pregunta

-¿que vas a ha…¡dios Santo!- Mis reclamaciones cesaron en cuanto sus labios rozaron mi sexo.

Lo beso tenuemente como si fuera lo mas delicado del mundo haciéndome respirar profundamente, su lengua pronto comenzó a formar parte de aquel delicioso martirio, sus caricias húmedas me hacían encogerme con cada lamida provocándome sonidos que jamás pensé que pudiera emitir, mis manos intentaban aferrarse a las sabanas como podían y las suyas se apretaban en torno a mi cintura.

-Jacob Black…por favor-

-¿por favor, que?- musito sobre mi piel mas sensible

-Me estas matando- su risa resonó en mi entrada justo después de otra caricia

-Espero que de placer Swan-

-Eso no hace falta que lo jures- deliré mientras el seguía a lo suyo, y era un problema porque realmente estaba percibiendo un orgasmo devastador si seguía con ese ritmo, quería llegar al cielo con el dentro de mi, mientras los dos disfrutábamos, no solamente yo. Le tironee hacia arriba del pelo y lo obligue a detenerse, el pareció resignado ante mi acción.

-Te necesito dentro ya, no voy a aguantar mas si sigues así- me explique mirándolo a los ojos

-¿eso quiere decir que lo estaba haciendo bien?- alce los ojos, evidentemente que él sabia que lo había echo bien, como le gustaba regodearse al muy cretino.

-Eres insoportable- musite mientras sus labios recorrían mi oreja para susurrarme.

-Soy_ "Tu"_ insoportable- enfatizo, haciéndome sentir su dueña durante un extraordinario momento, no pude evitar sonreír como una estupida.

-Jacob-

-¿mmm...?-

-Cállate y hazme el amor de una maldita vez-

_-Enchanté- _ pronuncio cómicamente en su patético francés.

Se retiro por unos segundos de mi, pareció buscar algo en su cartera, lo observe desde la cama con detalle. Por muy patético que pudiera parecer a mí me encantaban sus calzoncillos de Spiderman y su gesto enfurruñado mientras buscaba entre los pequeños bolsillos con sus manazas. Consiguió sacar un preservativo.

-¿tan seguro estabas de que iba a ceder a tu propuesta?- inquirí al ver que ya había venido preparado.

-Siempre lo llevo encima, y aparte sabia que aceptarías, se que te vuelvo loca- movió las cejas varias veces hacia arriba en un intento de incitación, aunque no pase por alto el tono de seriedad en sus palabras.

-Eres ridículo- enorme blasfemia, no sabia hasta que punto me desquiciaba su sola presencia. Se giro un poco mientras bajaba su "elegante" ropa interior un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos Jake, te la he visto miles de veces, no hace falta que te escondas- en efecto había visto su sexo numerosas veces, mi amigo era partidario de las bromas pesadas y estaba dado al exhibicionismo gratuito, _hombres_…

-Pero nunca en un contexto sexual- reprocho

-Vale , vale-

Tras ponerse el condón se giro y camino con rapidez hasta la cama, hice un esfuerzo por no mirarlo justo ahí, aunque tengo que reconocer que era demasiado suculento como para no hacerlo, el chico estaba muy bien dotado. ¿Había algo que no fuera perfecto en su cuerpo? Maldito.

Le abrí paso entre las sabanas que ya me había encargado de deshacer.

-¿prefieres arriba o abajo?- gruñí con desesperación a este paso iba pasarse mi calenton.

-¡Por el amor de dios Jacob me da igual solo fóllame!- me tape la boca instantáneamente ni yo misma podría creer que estas palabras hubieran salido de mis labios.

Mierda y mil veces mierda, ahora si parecería una absoluta ninfómana. El, que tampoco salía de su asombro reacciono y se posiciono sobre mi acomodándose entre mis piernas sin decir palabra, aplacando por fin mi desesperada petición. Cogio aire y lo echó fuertemente, después me miro.

Asentí sonriendo invitándole a entrar por fin en mi interior. Note durante unos segundos su resistente erección entre mis piernas, rozando mi entrada y justo en el momento en que sus labios buscaron los míos entro en mi con suavidad.

_Madre mía, si esto no era el cielo poco le quedaba para serlo_…

Su masculinidad se comenzó a mover en mi interior lenta y segura, el condenado llegaba hondo, nada de movimientos superficiales y sentirlo entero dentro de mi me volvía loca.

En este mismo momento olvide todo lo que me rodeaba, solo disfrutaba de la unión de mi cuerpo con el del chico mas importante que había en mi vida, mi torturador, mi mejor amigo, mi protector y ahora el hombre del que estaba totalmente colgada. Ya no peleábamos por ganar un partido de futbol, o por el mejor juguete como cuando éramos unos críos, ahora peleábamos por ver quien de los dos le daba mas placer al otro. Era una síntesis de amistad amor y hormonas incapaz de describir. Simplemente alucinante.

Los certeros embistes de Jacob se aceleraron creando mas fricción y así la formación del ansiado orgasmo. Sus jadeos de aire caliente en mi oído me provocaban más que cualquier otra caricia incitándome al éxtasis inminente. los gemidos aumentaban de volumen a la par que sus ataques contra mis caderas.

Sudábamos, gritábamos nuestros nombres o quizás los susurráramos no estaba segura hasta que una explosión arraso mi interior quemándome las venas y dejándome exhausta y atontada del propio y magnífico acto. Supe que el sentimiento era reciproco cuando me beso con pasión mientras temblaba sobre mi cuerpo.

Si llego a saber que habría sido así desde el principio no me lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de aceptar.

No voy a negar que siempre había disfrutado del sexo, o al menos las pocas veces que tuve oportunidad de practicarlo, pero esto era algo mas, sabia que aunque el acto hubiera sido torpe, cómico y un poco desesperante, sus besos y caricias, sus embestidas y sus expresiones aplacaban lo demás, dando lugar a un momento mágico y reconfortante lleno de confianza.

Era oficial, estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Jacob Black y estaba también irremediablemente jodida.

_Genial_

.

.

.

Los días pasaron sin novedades y tal y como nos habíamos obligado a cumplir. No iba a negar que algo había cambiado aunque obviando el hecho de que nos habiamos visto desnudos y habiamos intercambiado fluidos y alguna que otra cosa mas

Nuestra relación seguía igual que siempre, o al menos aparentemente…

Todavía recordaba vividamente cada momento en el que su piel toco la mía, la perfección de su anatomía, su sonrisa siempre presente y eso no jugaba mucho a mi favor si quería dejar que mis sentimientos amorosos hacia el se esfumaran.

En resumen, todo volvió a su cauce, el siguió con su vida y sus planes y yo con los míos.

El que fueran días laborables me ayudo a no tener que verlo demasiado, si iba al instituto por la mañana y al trabajo por la tarde me ahorraba tiempo a solas con el.

Me escabullía de la tortura de tenerlo tan cerca y no poder volver a tocarlo de la misma manera.

Esa era la historia de mi vida, patética ¿verdad?, y ahora estaba encerrada en la soledad de mi casa mientras veía en la tele-tienda un hipnotizante anuncio de _cuchillos Wüsthof_

-…_porque el secreto de la cocina esta en los buenos utensilios_- imite la voz del presentador de memoria, definitivamente tenia que socializarme un poco mas.

Solo una ermitaña deprimente se encerraba en su casa un sábado por la noche a comer porquerías supurantes de calorías en vez de tener una cita con el chico mas deseado del pueblo.

Lo mío con Edward había sido un simple amor platónico que siempre pensé inalcanzable, como un hermoso trofeo que nunca vas a ganar, entonces te conformas con la medalla, que en este caso era Jake, aunque no por ser medalla era mucho menos impresionante, simplemente estaba mas al alcance de mis posibilidades. Pero yo era tan pésima competidora que no ganaba ninguna de las dos cosas.

-mmm... cállate Bella, no dices mas que gilipolleces- me reprendí otra vez a mi misma en voz alta, este habito me pasaría factura tarde o temprano, tendría que mirármelo.

El timbre sonó a lo lejos. Fruncí las cejas confusa Charlie estaba en la comisaría y no vendría hasta mañana y mis escasos amigos tenían planes. Siempre fui de naturaleza desconfiada así que agarre un bate de baseball que papá escondía tras la puerta.

Me acerque con cuidado pero el aporreo me asusto entreabrí las cortinillas de la puerta y una familiar figura enorme a través de la lluvia me indico que le abriera.

-ya era hora, me he puesto perdido ¿donde demonios estabas?- Jake paso como si nada a mi vestíbulo mientras se sacudía el agua como un perro.

-¿que coño haces aquí?-

-¿y tu que haces con un bate, quieres matarme acaso?- negué con la cabeza y tire el singular artilugio de defensa a un lado.

-No me contestes con otra pregunta sabes que lo odio- replique subiendo las escaleras en busca de una toalla.

-Pues no hagas cosas tan raras y no te preguntare- baje deprisa tropezándome para variar con mis siempre ágiles pies, nótese el sarcasmo.

Esta vez me hubiera partido directamente la boca si no fuera porque mi amigo me sujeto casi por acto reflejo, nuestras caras quedaron demasiado cerca por un momento y ese cosquilleo en mi estomago me recorrió hasta la mismísima entrepierna. ¡Mierda!. Me aparte abruptamente y le di la toalla.

-Gracias Jacob, me has salvado mis dos perfectos incisivos de destrozarse contra el suelo, de nada Bella todo un placer- imito mi voz en una absurda representación de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué haces aquí, no tendrías que estar con Leah?

-¿y tu con Cullen?- vale, eso me dejo sin argumentos.

-…imbécil- gruñí cruzándome de brazos.

-Contéstame, Bella estoy esperando-

-No me encuentro demasiado bien para salir-

-Mientes-

-Tengo cosas que hacer y estoy cansada-

-Mientes-

-¡Vete al infierno!- una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su cara, esa que me irritaba y a la vez me hacia derretirme. Parecía no inmutarse ante mi repentina cólera, no se que placer encontraba en hacerme rabiar a cada momento.

-Bella, déjate de excusas baratas y tonterías, ya eres mayorcita para evitar la verdad-

-No se a que verdad te refieres-

-Cariño, estas aquí por lo mismo que yo, es evidente que a ninguno le apetece estar en otra compañía- lo mire atenta y confusa- deja ya de pensar que lo de la otra noche no fue nada, porque si que lo fue. Yo no he dejado de recordar aquello ni un solo momento y se que tu tampoco-

-Yo…no, no se que decir- se acerco a mi lentamente y me acaricio la mejilla. De verdad tendrían que pellizcarme para hacerme ver que esto esa real y el chico del que estaba enamorada me correspondía por primera vez en mi vida.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, se que sientes lo mismo que yo- sonrío- ya sabes que el arte del disimulo no es lo tuyo a parte de muchas otras cosas pero…- le pegue en el pecho con el puño casi mas por habito que por querer hacerlo en serio.

-Eres ins…-

-Soy _Tu_ insoportable- sentencio antes de silenciar mis reproches con un beso de _esos _que te hacían flotar en el aire. Las caricias las lenguas y la fuerte respiración tomaron parte en aquel perfecto momento de nuestra propia burbuja.

- ¿quiere el señor Spiderman que le de otra clase magistral?- sus dientes relucieron en su risa y sus brazos me alzaron dispuestos a experimentar de nuevo esa síntesis de amistad amor y hormonas totalmente indescriptible.

* * *

_aqui estoy de nuevo, portandome mal y escribiendo historias en vez de estudiar...prometo dejarlo en serio._

_Se que la segunda parte es crucial y a nadie le gusta esperar, me incluyo, asi que aqui os traigo el resultado_

_ espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestra opinion en un review, aunque solo sea para decirme:_

_ "deja ya de escribir zorra" XD (prometo no enfadarme si lo hacéis)_

_estuve revisando la primera parte y tiene muchiiisimas faltas y errores que pase por alto, alguna vez lo editare de nuevo para que lo disfruteis como dios manda._

_por ultimo mencionar el maravilloso, genial y divertido articulo que leí y me sirvio de inspiracion para hacer este pequeño fic ;) _

_ahora si me despido muchisimos besos y nos seguimos leyendo_

_**nocturnia**_


End file.
